Magic Duel/Gallery
Prologue S3051.png Mysterious Pony S3E5.png S3052.png S3053.png S3054.png Merchant Pony S3E5.png|"May I help you, traveler?" The alicorn amulet sitting on the shelf S3E5.png Alicorn Amulet.png|The Alicorn Amulet Purchasing the Alicorn Amulet S3E5.png|"Would you like that gift wrapped?" Practicing with animals s3e5_flutterpsycho1.png|Anything happens to them, Twilight- s3e5_flutterpsycho2.png|-so help me... s3e5_flutterscared1.png|Fluttershy is a little worried. Twilight and Spike at Fluttershy's cottage s3e5.png|At Fluttershy's cottage. Twilight 'Thanks Spike' S3E5.png|"Thanks, Spike." Rainbow Dashed! S3E5.png|Rainbow Dashed! Rainbow Dash and Twilight 'Come quick! It's an emergency!' s3e5.png|"Twilight! Come quick! It's an emergency!" RD over Twilight S03 E05.png The duel Rarity not wanting this S3E5.png|Rarity doesn't want any of this. Rarity you beast! S3E5.png|"You beast!" Rarity in dress Magic Duel episode season 3.jpg|Rarity hexed by Trixie. Rarity only be used S3E5.png|"Should only be used for accents!" Twilight Sparkle and Spike S3E5.png S3E5 Trixie.PNG Trixie appearing and removing her hood S3E5.jpg|Trixie Magic Duel USA Today Trixie red eyes S3E5.png|Trixie with her red eyes. Twilight Sparkle and Spike mad at Trixie S3E5.png Rainbow Dash pointing her hooves S3E5.png Rainbow Dash zapped with magic S3E5.png|They got Rainbow! Rainbow's big wing S3E5.png|Steroid abuse at its worst. S3E5 TrixieAngry.PNG Trixie beam S3E5.png Snips and Snails horn connect S3E5.png Snails running around with Snips on top S3E4.png S3E5 Challenge.PNG Trixie points at Twilight S3E5.png Stop messing with my friends! S3E5.png|Twilight Sparkle. Trixie showing a flash back of her on the rock farm looking at a bigger rock S3E5.png Trixie showing a flashback of her being ridiculed by the other ponies S3E5.png Trixie showing a flash back of her on the rock farm breaking a rock S3E5.png Trixie showing a flashback of her with the Ursa Minor S3E5.png Pinkie Pie getting mad at Trixie S3E5.png Pinkie_looking_at_arrow_S3E5.jpg Pinkie_about_to_be_owned_S3E5.jpg S50512.png S30511.png S50510.png S5058.png S5057.png s5034.png S3056.png S3055.png Trixie shouting in victory S3E5.png S3E5 TrixieDatHair.PNG Rarity being comforted S3E5.png|Rarity being comforted. Rarity back to normal S3E5.png|Hey back to normal. but wait Pinkie Pie doesn't have her mouth. S50533.png S50532.png Trixie getting hit in the face with magic S3E5.png Trixie growing a moustache S3E5.png|Number 25 is back Rarity & Rainbow Dash laughing S3E5.png|We all laugh at you Trixie but only because you're mean. Trixie examining a pair of scissors S3E5.png Trixie using pies S3E5.png S50527.png|Trixie. Trixie using her magic S3E5.png Trixie grinning malevolently S3E5.png Trixie and Twilight Sparkle having a stare contest S3E5.png S50523.png S50521.png S50520.png S50519.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash not good S3E5.png|Oh this is not good. twight_shocked_S3E5.png|Oh my... Rarity & Rainbow Dash have faith S3E5.png|But still maintain faith in Twilight Sparkle. Trixie.png|Almost the same face as Fluttershy in The Best Night Ever Rarity prove your point S3E5.png|"You've proved your point." Twilight's banishment and Trixie's rule S3E5 Trixie Banner.png|I for one welcome are new unicorn overlord. S3E5 Trixie City Hall.png S3E5 Applejack feathers.png S3E5 Pinkie dance.png S3E5 sweatshop Rarity.png Rarity looking at inflamed area S3E5.png|Looking at that little inflamed area. S3E5 Twilight training bubbles.png S3E5 Twilight training bubbles2.png S3E5 Twilight reflection.png S3E5 library reading.png S3E5 fluttershy finds the answer.png s3e5_fluttershyinterrupted1.png|Um, I think I may have found something? s3e5_fluttershyinterrupted2.png|Um, there’s a picture here of that necklace- s3e5_fluttershymission1.png s3e5_fluttershymission2.png|Whaaat?! s3e5_fluttershymission3.png|No! I’ll crack under the pressure s3e5_fluttershymission4.png|I’ll snap like a twig! s3e5_fluttershymission5.png|Perfect! Fluttershy’ll sneak out of Ponyville and find Twilight. s3e5_fluttershymission6.png s3e5_fluttershymission7.png Getting to Twilight S3E5 trixie no wheels.png S3E5 beavers.png S3E5 trixie no wheels2.png S3E5 fluttershy costume.png s3e5_fluttershymission8.png|Oh, this is me being brave! I wanna be brave at home, locked in my closet, with my teddy bear! S3E5 Trixie statue.png The second duel Trixie moi S3E5.png|"Moi?" Really...cuteness that's unspeakable!! Lyra likes juice.png|Lyra enjoying a hay smoothie. S3E5 rainbow dash four wings.png S3E5 two rainbow dashes.png|Note that only one Dashie talks. S3E5 applejack rarity.png S3E5 applejack filly rarity.png S3E5 old applejack rarity.png S3E5 pinkie band.png|Pinkie? Twilight deleted the parasprites long time since. File:S3E5_trixie_head.png S3E5_Applemac.png|Every fanfic writer's dream. Redemption Fluttershy_explaining_a_plan_S3E5.png Sweetie_belle.png|I really like her mane! Pinkie_painting_Big_Mac_S3E5.png s3e5_flutterdash.png|Flutterdash waiting for time strike S3E5.jpg|Wait for the signal. Applejack_and_Rarity_switch_out_S3E5.png|Simple Switchout s3e5_flutterscared2.png s3e5_endscene.png|4th wall broken Commercials Twilight Sparkle,Applejack and Rarity S3E05.png Twilight's magic about to turn AJ and Rarity into minature mares S3E5.png|Twilight in Phase 1 of her plan to turn Applejack and Rarity into miniature mares... Mini mares.png|Cutest thing ever, anyway, actually those fillies are Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle... Destiny.png Princess Celestia with two strange horse-like characters preview.png|New characters! Princess Celestia and horses.png|Princess Celestia with the Saddle Arabian representatives Miscellaneous Canterlot curio shop alley.png Canterlot curio shop.png Trixie with Alicorn Amulet turnaround.jpg Trixieville promotional panorama.jpg|Panoramic view of a "Trixified" Ponyville. My little pony magic duel.png Trixie_Zecora_Twilight.jpg|A promotional image for the episode, courtesy of USA Today. Category:Season 3 episode galleries